


Beauty Queen

by iconis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Queen

Dean walks out of the shower, toweling his hair. The night is quiet, laced with heat and humidity, and Dean feels infinitely glad for the short moment of his skin being cooled by the water. But the heat of the car, the sun on his skin still lingers deep in him, in his muscles, and he feels languid, relaxed, ready to lie down and sleep for a day a or three.

Dean throws the towel on the floor and runs a hand through his hair. He glances at Sam who's lying face down on the bed, watches him for a moment to make sure he's really sleeping, and reaches for the little container on top of Sam's back pack. All the shit he's given Sam about his peeling and shaving and moisturizing means he would never hear the end of Sam's gleeful nagging if he got caught borrowing Sam's stuff. He puts the face cream away, pats his cheeks lightly, and flashes himself a grin. He could be much worse off.

Dean roots through his pack and finds the water bottle he's looking for - the water is warm and stale, but he doesn't feel like going through anymore trouble over anything. He throws the bottle back in the bag, reaches and clicks the lights off. It's surprisingly dark, the window of the room facing the woods behind the motel, and Dean reaches around in dark, finally finding his bed.

He crawls under the light sheet. Sam's body radiates heat against his skin; Dean nudges Sam lightly, murmuring in his ear. "C'mon, babe. You gotta get out of those clothes."

Sam grunts, sighing deeply, and rolls onto his back and sits up. Dean hears the light sound of Sam's shirt hitting the floor, and feels Sam shimmy out of his jeans. Dean reaches for him, and pulls Sam closer, waits for him to shift against him. It's too fucking hot to snuggle, but Sam's long and hot and kind of clingy. It's worth a little sweat. Dean runs a hand down Sam's back, rubs Sam's ass lightly, smiling against Sam's skin.

Dean can more feel than hear Sam's words. "You smell good. My moisturizer working out for you?"

Dean notices himself stilling. "You goin' crazy? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam shifts a little, his chuckle sweet and low in Dean's ear. "What ever you say, beauty queen."


End file.
